Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (Japanese version: ) is the fourth and final season of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, following after Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It contains a total of 46 episodes across two arcs; the first arc debuted on February 13, 2011 in Canada and March 5, 2011 in the United States. The second arc debuted September 10, 2011 and contains 20 episodes. Although a Japanese dub was recorded, Mechtanium Surge never aired in Japan and Korea, and Gundalian Invaders was instead followed by ''BakuTech! Bakugan'' in Japan. It wasn't until September 7, 2018 that the Japanese dub was made available via the Chinese streaming site Bilibili.https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep247898 Plot First Arc: :Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago's exposure to Code Eve has infused him with incredible power, causing him to unwittingly release Mechtogan Zenthon, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of "Chaos Bakugan" engineered for total world domination! Will Dan be able to get a hold of Drago's power before its to late? Second Arc: :Bakugan City is off to a peaceful start now that humans have communed with the Bakugan from New Vestroia. This comes to an abrupt end, however, when four Mechtogan who have broken free from their Bakugan start terrorizing the world. Not only that, but some creep called Wiseman has appeared with ancient Bakugan called the Nonets. It's now up to the Battle Brawlers to stop Wiseman, the Nonets, and the Mechtogan's greatest weapon: Mechtavius Destroyer! Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso **Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid → Fusion Dragonoid **Temporary Bakugan: Reptak **BakuMutant: Mercury Dragonoid / and / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Aeroblitz / **BakuNano: Sonicanon **Mobile Assault: Zoompha and Rapilator **Battle Suits: Doomtronic and Defendtrix **Mechtogan: Zenthon **Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan **Mechtogan Destroyer: Dragonoid Destroyer *Marucho Marukura **Bakugan: Infinity Trister (Arc 1) and Radizen (Arc 2) **Temporary Bakugan: Roxtor **BakuFusion Combination: Betakor / **BakuNano: Crosstriker **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury **Battle Suits: Blasterate and Clawbruk **Mechtogan: Accelerak (Arc 1) and Flytris (Arc 2) **Mechtogan Combination: Duomechtra / *Shun Kazami **Bakugan: Taylean (Arc 1), Jaakor /Skytruss /Orbeum (Arc 2) **BakuMutant: Mutant Taylean / **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Magmafury / **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mobile Assault: Zoompha **Battle Suits: Blasterate and Fortatron **Mechtogan: Silent Strike (Arc 1) and Thorak (Arc 2) **Mechtogan Combination: Duomechtra / **Mechtogan Titan: Faser Titan *Paige : A Gundalian brawler sent to work with the Battle Brawlers in Arc 1. **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike **Mechtogan: Vexfist **Battle Suit: Blasterate *Rafe : A Neathian brawler sent to work with the Battle Brawlers in Arc 1. **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato **Mobile Assault: Cannonfury **Mechtogan: Swift Sweep *Spectra Phantom : A champion brawler of the Vestals who once wielded the Pyrus attribute, he has become a Darkus brawler on his quest to gain power. Make no mistake though; he is still firmly on the side of good. He comes to the aid of the Battle Brawlers in Arc 1. **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuMutant: Mutant Helios / & / **BakuNano: Bombaplode **Battle Suit: Doomtronic **Mechtogan: Slynix *Gunz Lazar : A new brawler who works with the Battle Brawlers in Arc 2. **Bakugan: Reptak **Baku Sky Raider Combination: Aeroblitz / **Battle Suits: Doomtronic and Combustoid **Mechtogan: Chromopod *Mira Fermin : A Vestal scientist who was once the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. She brawls only once in Arc 2 and after that she lends Roxtor to Marucho. **Bakugan: Roxtor *Runo Misaki : One of the original Battle Brawlers, Runo makes a temporary brawling return in Arc 2. **Temporary Bakugan: Aerogan Chaos Army The main antagonists of Arc 1. *Mag Mel (Deceased) **Bakugan: Razenoid > Evolved Razenoid (Deceased) **Mechtogan: Dreadeon (Deceased) **Mechtogan Titan: Razen Titan (Deceased) *Anubias (Deceased) **Bakugan: Horridian & Bolcanon & Krakenoid (Deceased) **BakuNano: Aeroblaze & Hyper Pulsor & Jamsaber (Destroyed) **BakuMutant: Mutant Krakenoid / & Mutant Krowll / **Mechtogan: Smasheon & Deezall & Venexus (Deceased) **Mechtogan Titan: Venexus Titan (Deceased) *Sellon (Deceased) **Bakugan: Spyron & Vertexx & Krowll (Deceased) **BakuNano: Daftorix & Orehammer & Slicerix **Mechtogan: Braxion & Rockfist & Miserak (Deceased) *Chaos Bakugan **Cyclone Percival / / / / / (Deceased) ***BakuNano: Shoxrox **Flash Ingram / / / / / (Deceased) ***BakuNano: Shoxrox & Spearax **Iron Dragonoid / / / / / (Deceased) Nomad Mechtogans The main antagonists of Arc 2. *Wiseman (Deceased) **Mechtogan/True Form and Allies: Coredegon & Slycerak & Exostriker & Mandibor (Deceased) **Mechtogan Combination/Mechtogan Destroyer: Mechtavius Destroyer / / / Nonet Bakugan *First Set of Bakugan: Betadron & Kodokor & Mutabrid & Spatterix (Deceased) *Second Set of Bakugan: Stronk & Tremblar & Worton & Balista (Deceased) *BakuFusion Combination: Scorptak / & Volkaos / *Baku Sky Raider Combination: Gliderak *First Battle Suit: Combustoid / *Second Battle Suit: Fortatron / *Third Battle Suit: Clawbruk / Supporting Brawlers *Tri-Twisters / / *Bash Brothers / *Captain Elright **Bakugan: Aranaut **Mobile Assault: Rapilator *Ren Krawler : A former Darkus brawler for the Battle Brawlers, he is now the Commander of the Gundalian Army. His Guardian Bakugan is Linehalt . *Gus Grav : Spectra's right-hand man and a former Subterra brawler for the Vexos. His Guardian Bakugan is Rex Vulcan . Team Anubias: Brawlers led by Anubias; notably, all of them use Ziperator as their chosen Bakugan. *Ben *Jack Punt *Robin *Noah Team Sellon: An all-girl brawling team led by Sellon. *Chris and Clawsaurus *Soon and Spidaro Non-Brawling Characters *Code Eve *Dylan *Fabia Sheen *Julie Makimoto *Kato *Miyoko Kuso *Nurzak *Kyosuke Marukura Other Bakugan *Genesis Dragonoid *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas / & / *Minx Elfin *Amazon *Storm Skyress *Master Ingram *Blade Tigrerra *Wavern *Hammer Gorem *Damdos *Alpha Hydranoid *Fury (Deceased) New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *BakuMine *Bakugan Battle Suit *BakuLaunch Episodes Trivia *This is the only Bakugan season: **To feature brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons: Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia. **Without a team of six antagonists brawlers of each Bakugan Attribute (Team Anubias and Team Sellon members are just antihero roles to the protagonist, therefore only their leaders, Anubias and Sellon, respectively are the antagonists along with Mag Mel in Arc 1, while Wiseman is the only antagonist brawler in Arc 2). **Bakugan with different attributes from previous variations. **In Arc 2, the main Battle Brawlers used two attributes (Dan: Pyrus and Haos, Shun: Ventus and Darkus, Marucho: Aquos and Subterra). **In Arc 1, the Battle Brawlers' main female member (Paige) did not have a crush on Dan. **No gender changes occur on Bakugan debuted during this season, as well as no new Female Bakugan (applies both to Japanese and English dubs). *Like in the previous season, only Drago and the main antagonist (Razenoid) evolved. *The season's working title, according to some early material and animation sheets, was Survival Force (サバイバルフォース). Some time later, it was changed to Mechtanium Surge, presumably a portmanteau of "mecha" and "titanium." **The name was also seen on an image of a shirobako (internal production DVD) cover tweeted by Mechtanium Surge's character designer and chief animation director, Yoshihiro Nagamori. It also revealed a Japanese episode name of Back In Sync as well.https://twitter.com/y_nagamori/status/438691969565356033 References de:Bakugan-Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons